<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puppy Pranks by Kais_mom1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779939">Puppy Pranks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1'>Kais_mom1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bakushima - Fandom, kiribaku - Fandom, mha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Kirishima Eijirou is a Dork, Kirishima Eijirou is a Ray of Sunshine, Kirishima Eijirou is a Sweetheart, M/M, Meet-Cute, Ochako is a shit, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but a good friend, current time AU, for the love of All Might, nod to Fairy Tail, other members of UA are either puppies or their owners, their other friends are puppies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kais_mom1/pseuds/Kais_mom1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet little meet-cute story involving some lovable idiots and their furry friends :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bakugou Katsuki &amp; Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kirishima Eijirou &amp; Todoroki Shouto, bakushima - Relationship, kiribaku - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 1 </p><p>Deep breath in, and out.  <br/>Bakugou closes his eyes, leaning into his stretch. Breath in, and out. Running had always been a guilty pleasure of his. Nothing quite like the wind in your face and your blood pumping to get the day started. Bakugou puts in his headphones and starts off at a brisk pace.  <br/>He let his mind clear as he jogged through the quite town. It was early in the morning (still before 6am)-- that was his favorite time to run; fewer people around, just how he liked it. Bakugou was not a social person, and there wasn’t a thing wrong with that, thank you very much.  <br/>Bakugou took notice of a few shop owners starting up for the day. They would try to wave politely as he passed, and carry on with their shops. Bakugou grunted to himself; he didn’t care if they acknowledged him or not. He knew it was all a front. None of these people cared to know him, and he didn’t care to know them- politeness and courtesy were the only things they owed each other in this ‘relationship.’ Bakugou wondered if there would ever come a relationship he actually cared to have as he jogged past the children’s park. Devoid of kids at such an hour, it was nice to be able to enjoy the spring cherry blossoms in bloom. He stopped to take a breather as he waited for the crosswalk to turn.  <br/>His route took him all over town, usually taking him 20 minutes if he was really in a determined mood. Another block would take him past the dog park and then onto his favorite café for his cup of dark roast, two sugars, and then he would do his cool down walk-and-stretch to his condo complex.  <br/>To anyone else, his routine probably seemed mundane, but to him, it was a simple way of reminding himself that, in this busy world full of ups and downs and more problems than one can count, there was something in his life that he had complete control over.  <br/>Or so he thought.  <br/>Huffing contentedly, he made to turn the corner of the path when he was almost tripped by a giant blur of black and gold. Instinctively, he jumped back just as a large force shoved him to the ground, and his cheek was met with something slimy.  <br/>He snarled at the over-zealous mutt in his lap. The silly thing just looked at him with a big doofus smile. He tried to shove the dog off. “What the...hell,” he trailed off when his eyes met those of the beautiful red-haired man who was trying to wrangle the fluffy golden lab.  <br/>“Dude! I am so sorry about that! I promise, he’s very friendly! Denki, down boy!” <br/>The giant floof seemed to pay the man no mind as he went to work licking the sweat off Bakugou’s left arm. The pooch genuinely seemed kind-hearted, if a bit ditsy, so Bakugou gave him a quick scratch behind an ear before taking a quick peek at his human companion.  <br/>The man was stunning, with hair that looked like a mass of fiery peaks, and strong, muscular arms that may have made Bakugou’s heart flutter a tad. He had on a black cut-off tank with the words ‘Chivalry is manly’ scrawled in a blood red font across his well-defined pecs. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that this guy never skipped leg day, or any day that included lifting something.  <br/>The man politely extended a hand. “Can I help you up?” he asked with a bright smile. Bakugou reached out for the hand, but just then, the boy was pulled in opposite directions. Bakugou pulled back his hand confused as the man sighed, clearly aggravated.  <br/>“Ah! Denki, stay there! Stay right there- hey, hey! Mina, come sit with your bestie where I can see you! And Sero, for the love of All Might, leave Deku alone!” <br/>It was then that Bakugou realized that Denki was not an only fur child. From around the corner trotted a standard size poodle with pink fur and matching yellow bows for her ears and tail. Mina, Bakugou assumed, yawned noncommittally and sat down on the pavement with Bakugou and Denki. The three sat quietly and watched as the redhead tried to separate a very excited German Shepherd with rare, mostly black coloration, and a terribly frightened looking Pomeranian that had some hideous green puppy coat on that made it appear like a moldy cotton ball.  <br/>Having finally gotten all of his pups straightened out, the man turned back to the blonde with an apologetic smile.  <br/>“Sorry- can we try that again?” he asked.  <br/>“Tch,” Bakugou clicked his tongue as he took the boy’s hand. “Don’t need to keep apologizing. Not like you fuckin’ did it on purpose.” <br/>The boy chuckled as Bakugou brushed himself off. “’Suppose you’re right. I’m Kirishima by the way! I’m new to the neighborhood! And you are...?” Kirishima trailed off as his eyes did a not-so-subtle sweep up and down Bakugou’s sweaty figure.  </p><p>“Late,” Bakugou stated flatly as he looked at his phone, annoyed. No time for coffee now. “Gotta run,” he said as he started to walk away. Denki whimpered sadly as Bakugou made his leave. <br/>“Wait!”Bakugou paused, looking over his shoulder at the man.  <br/>“What name do I tell my roommate when I tell him about the guy who captivated the dogs this morning?” he called with a sly smile.  <br/>“Tch. Name’s Bakugou. And keep those mutts in line so they don’t concuss your next conversationalist,” and with that, he turned to leave again. But not before a quick chuckle and an ‘Aye, sir!” could be heard. Flustered, Bakugou set off at a run, hoping the redhead hadn’t seen his blush.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ch. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 2 </p><p>Even with four rowdy dogs all trying to go their own way, Kirishima felt light on his feet and couldn’t help himself from humming a merry tune back to his apartment.  <br/>The pups hurried in the door as he swung the door open and did a twirl and flourish as he dropped his keys into a bowl on the coffee table. He hadn’t noticed his roommate quietly join him in the kitchen until he whirled around and almost doused him in dog water.  <br/>“Ah! Sorry Todoroki, I didn’t see you there.” <br/>“That is alright,” the man said with just a hint of a smirk, “allow me to assist you.” <br/>Kirishima’s roommate, one Shouto Todoroki, was a tall, lean man with two toned hair, an icy stareand the manners to boot. But Kirishima saw him for his softer, gentle side- it was the reason the two had become good friends in high school and had decided to room together after.  <br/>Todoroki sat two of the water dishes on the floor before hearing an excited yip at his heel. He knelt down and picked up the fluffy Pomeranian and gave him a gentle squeeze. “Who is daddy’s big boy? Were you a good boy on your walk with uncle Kiri?” the man crooned to the tiny pup. The pom yipped excitedly and peppered sweet kisses to the man’s cheek. As Todoroki and his dog settled into the couch, he noticed the cheesy smile and the dazed look on his roommate’s face. <br/>“Is everything alright Kirishima?” <br/>The redhead seemed to choke on his own spit for a second, a tint of red dusting his cheeks. “I, um, kinda met someone this morning on my walk!” <br/>“Met someone? Another potential client?” <br/>“No...a potential though.” <br/>“I apologize; I do not understand,” Todoroki said, eyebrow quirked.  <br/>“Well, I-” <br/>Just then, a knock at the door interrupted. <br/>“Coming!” Kirishima unlocked and opened the door to see a man with flowing golden locks and a tight, ruffled- button down white blouse with thick black slacks...in July. <br/>“Hello Aoyama, right on time sir! I’ll go and fetch Mina!” Kirishima chirped, making his way to the kitchen.  <br/>For Kirishima’s dog walking business, each owner could pick what days their dog was watched and pampered, which time slots worked best each day, and which dogs their dog played well with. This allowed a sense of ease and comfort with Kirishima that many owners could not find at any other dog care service- making Kirishima popular right from the start.  <br/>Kirishima reappeared with the pink pooch at his side, along with her matching rhinestone collar and leash.  <br/>“Bonjour monsieurs! It must be a pleasure to see me again, no?” the man winked in Todoroki’s direction and gave Kirishima a sly smile.  <br/>“Of course! Aways is sir! And it’s always good to see my favorite girl!” Kirishima cooed as he bent down to give Mina a gentle pet on the head. Mina looked up to the redhead and nuzzled her snout into his palm. Kirishima was the only one who ever earned the prim princess’ affection, including her owner.  <br/>Aoyama wailed a fake cry of despair at the sight. Such a cold-hearted ice queen you are! All my wealth and riches are yours to inherit, and this is what I get?!” Mina huffed at his dramatic tone, but allowed him to put on her collar and leash quickly as there was another knock on the door. Kirishima kindly wished the two a good day before letting in the other owners to get their pets.  <br/>By 11am, the only dog remaining lived in the house, so there was no more work to be done; Kirishima could finally relax. Making an iced protein shake, he plopped himself down on the sofa with a sigh. Deku scooted over next to him and nuzzled into his thigh. Even though Deku was not his, Kirishima loved the tiny ball-of-anxiety like he was his own. It reminded Kirishima of the day he had introduced his roommate to the small ball of nerves at the animal shelter; how he had helped the small pom open up and help his roommate find a forever friend. The redhead placed a sweet kiss to the pom’s nose, who proceeded to give the man kisses right back, making the boy laugh cheerily. These tender moments always made Todoroki smile- he was lucky to have such a good friend.  <br/>A few moments later and the man with the bi-colored hair broke the silence. “So...the potential?” <br/>“Oh!” Kirishima exclaimed, “Uh, yeah; He seems like a great guy! He really held the dogs’ attention!” <br/>Todoroki made a face. “Just theirs, huh?” he smirked.  <br/>“Ugh,” Kirishima blushed a fierce red, “You know me man! I’m weak to men like him!” <br/>“Men like him? What exactly makes a ‘man like him?’” Todoroki inquired. <br/>Kirishima gave an exasperated sigh. “Ugh- you should’ve seen him Todobro! He had this short, golden blonde hair that stuck out in explosive spikes! Oh, oh! And his eyes! As bright red as a fresh strawberry!” Kirishima fake swooned and Todoroki chuckled.  <br/>“Not as red as your hair, huh? How refreshing.” <br/>Kirishima play punched his roommate. “Hey, I’m serious here, man! The dude was gorgeous! And built as hell! But in a more lithe, refined way, ya know?” <br/>Todoroki did not know, but nodded anyway to be supportive. <br/>“He was so cool! Running so early in the morning- and those leggings under his runner’s shorts...oh God.” <br/>“Okay, okay- I understand. No need to drench the couch with your salivary glands. Did you talk to him? Get his number?” Todoroki asked, gently stroking Deku’s fur.  <br/>“Talked yes, number no,” Kirishima said dejectedly. <br/>“And why no number?” <br/>“I wanted to! But the dogs got in the way, and we ended up making him late to...well, wherever he was going,” Kirishima sulked dramatically over the side of the couch. Sensing his distress, Deku scooted back into Todoroki’s lap for comfort pets. Todoroki gave the pup a soft tap to the snoot. “Do not cock- block uncle Kiri, Deku; he needs all the romantic help we can give.” <br/>The pup looked chastened, but then hopped over to Kirishima’s lap and yipped excitedly. Kirishima turned to snuggle the dog and was met with ecstatic kisses. Kirishima giggled. “Yeah yeah, I forgive you little man. And don’t worry! I will see this Bakugou again! And next time, I’ll make a move! What do ya say boy? You in?” <br/>The little pom gave his yip of approval.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stay tuned for more!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ch. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 3 </p><p>Bakugou was a fiery ball of stressed nerves as he started his morning run. After his run the previous morning with the cute redhead, Bakugou had to make a mad dash home to clean up before rushing off to work. Bakugou was an instructor at a local gym, and he prided himself on always arriving way earlier than anyone else. It gave him time to prep before each different class, and allowed him to ease into every day without distraction. <br/>He had taught a Tai Chi session, a kick- boxing class and a free- style sim lesson; nothing out of the ordinary. No, what had him anxious this morning was the conversation he had had with his coworker that day.  <br/>Ochako Uraraka was one of the few people Bakugou could stand on a daily basis. Although annoyingly bubbly, the round-faced girl was quite bright and enthusiastic about exercise, two things Bakugou prized in any acquaintance. What he did not prize however, was her ability to meddle.  <br/>“Soooo..only 20 minutes early today,” the brunette teased, “What’s gotten into you?” <br/>“Fuck off, pink cheeks. Some nerd’s mutt jumped on me.” <br/>“Oh you poor damsel! Was there not a valiant prince there to kiss away your pain?” she snorted, fake fainting onto his shoulder.  <br/>“I swear to All Might, if you don’t get the fuck off me-”  <br/>“Yeah yeah, blast me back to hell, I know,” she quirked, rolling her eyes. “Did this ‘nerd’ at least ask you for a date?” <br/>Bakugou spun around, blush quickly climbing his throat to his cheeks. <br/>“What the hell?! Why would u say that? I never said I was interested! Fuck you!” <br/>Uraraka struggled to control her mirth. “Okay, first, calm down. It was just a question. Second, if his dog’s gonna ’plow’ you, he should take you to dinner first. And third, I’m no expert, but nobody gay panics that bad unless they’re interested, so enough with the act, tough guy.” <br/>Bakugou just stood there, silently blushing. Uraraka chuckled and handed him a stack of towels. “C’mon, help me with my work so we can leave.” <br/>Bakugou seemed to struggle to keep his voice even when he spoke. “Why should I help you?” <br/>“Well, since I’m going to help you win this hunk over, the least you can do is fold with me.” <br/>Bakugou eyed her icily, but said nothing. A moment of silence passed as they folded before.. <br/>“So, what do you like about him?” <br/>“Who says I like him?” <br/>“Bakugou.” <br/>Bakugou snarled in frustration. “Ugh, he’s adorable, okay? I’ve never met someone so pure! That stupid sharky grin, his tomato red hair, the quirky job! His personality is literal sunshine! And his muscles...Damn it, his muscles could kill me, ‘Chako, and I’m pretty sure I would let him!” <br/>Urarka stopped folding and looked at him with a serious expression. “Damn bitch, you got it bad.” <br/>Bakugou elbowed her in the ribs but said nothing. A few more towels folded in silence, and then... <br/>“He shall be yours.” <br/>“What?!” Bakugou practically shouted.  <br/>“I’m in! I’m helping you to get this guy.” <br/>Bakugou eyed her warily. The brunette stared right back; she wouldn’t back down.  <br/>“And who says I need your help?” <br/>“Your 0% experience in dating, your non-romantic energy and your personality, that’s who,” she teased snarkily ticking each one off on her fingers.  <br/>“Fuck you.” <br/>“Not interested.”  <br/>_______________________________________________________ <br/>Bakugou was nearly sprinting his way through his route, thoughts of Uraraka’s offer and his sunshiny crush running through his head. He shook his head to clear his thoughts when a familiar streak of black and gold darted past him and into the road. Recognition and quick reflexes had Bakugou diving in the way of a careening car to save the fluffy pooch, smashing his elbow into the pavement in the process. Bakugou cursed the pain; it felt like it should be shattered. Giving it a rub, he turned his attention to the dog. The giant lovable dope seemed a little shaken, but otherwise unharmed. The pup’s eyes lit up when he recognized his savior and thanked him with whimpers and sloppy kisses. Bakugou chuckled, “Yeah yeah, you’re welcome big guy- just remember, you owe me one, ‘kay?” but the conversation was cut short. <br/>“Denki! Oh God, Denki! Please be okay!” <br/>Bakugou finally spotted the panicking redhead running full speed in their direction, dragging two other dogs behind him. Kirishima caught up, gasping for air. Bakugou made to greet him, but was swiftly cut off.  <br/>“Oh Bakugou, thank All Might you’re here! It was Denki, ya see; we were walking, next thing I know, he’s chasing a squirrel and his leash snaps!” <br/>Bakugou looks over at the lab and notices for the first time that, in fact, there is only about an inch left of the pup’s leash still attached to the collar. Bakugou quietly grabs the dog by the collar to avoid another mishap and turns back to the redhead. <br/>“Kirishima,-” <br/>“And then I had the other dogs with me, and I had to try to run after him with them still attached to me,” <br/>Bakugou looks down to see two other dogs poking their heads around Kirishima’s legs to get a good look at him. He smiles at them, and tries to go back to his crush’s conversation.  <br/>“Kirishima.” <br/>“And then I saw him jump in front of that car and I thought for sure he got hit!” <br/>“...” <br/>Bakugou quitely stood as the other man continued to panic. <br/>“...and I don’t even care if I lost my job; I could never forgive myself if something happened to him, or any of them!” <br/>“Kirishima!” Bakugou said authoritatively.  <br/>Kirishima snapped out of his anxiety attack and met Bakugou’s eyes. Bakugou stepped forward and gently put his hand on Kirishima’s shoulder. “It’s alright; everything is okay. Denki is safe with me, and he is not injured. Just breath for me, ‘kay?” <br/>Kirishima looked at Bakugou with a look of relief and exhaustion. He took a few breathes, and the tears stared to fall. The large Siberian husky behind him nudged into his leg and whined sadly and began licking his palm. The other dog, a smaller Australian shepherd mimicked her furry companion with Kirishima’s other hand.  <br/>The redhead giggled a bit and wiped his hands on his shorts before drying his tears. Bakugou stayed quiet; normally, he felt weird and uncertain when people cried, but with the redhead, he strangely felt different, like he wanted to be there for him. He made to remove his hand to give the man some space when Kirishima stopped him with his own hand. He gave the hand a little squeeze before releasing. “Thank you so much Bakugou. You really are incredible. I really owe you for this! Please, let me do something for you to show you my thanks!” <br/>“You really don’t ha-” <br/>“Please! I could never call myself a man if I didn’t settle the score with you! Leaving a debt unpaid is very unmanly, right girls?” he said turning to the two large dogs at his side. The husky immediately barked her agreement, while the other eyed Bakugou for a second, then seemed to give him the okay and barked her consent as well.  <br/>Bakugou snorted. “Manly? Well I don’t know what all that’s about, but if you insist, I guess you could let me walk you home? I would hate for you to lose this one again,” he said giving Denki’s collar a soft tug. The goofy Labrador wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation, and gave a dazed look to the redhead, as if to say, ‘don’t expect me to behave on the way home; I’m not all there anyway’. <br/>Kirishima thought for a moment, and looked down to the two other dogs as if to seek their approval. This time, both girls excitedly barked their approval, tails wagging with excitement. Kirishima looked up and smiled. “Well, the votes are in- looks like we are being escorted home today guys!” he cheered. <br/>Bakugou laughed and scooped up the golden pup in his arms.  <br/>“What are you doing??” Kirishima asked, confused. <br/>“Well I can’t very well let him roam free without a leash, dumbass. He’ll be picked up by the policy and taken to the pound.” <br/>Kirishima looked confused, and then surprised that he had not realized that himself. “Oh yeah, good point,” he laughed, “Sorry, it’s been a long day.” He stopped and gestured to the girls, “This is Yaomomo, or Momo for short,” he said, indicating the large husky with the stunning blue eyes “and this is Jirou!” he said pointing to the smaller gray and black Australian shepherd.  <br/>Bakugou smiled and nodded, “Hello girls, it’s nice to meet you.” <br/>Momo gave an excited yip, and Jirou, who was closer to Bakugou, walked up and nuzzled her head into the side of his leg. “Aww! They like you!” Kirishima exclaimed. Bakugou blushed a bit at his excitement, and gave Jirou’s ear a good scratch. “So, how far do you live?” <br/>“Oh not too far! We live over past the bakery on 33rd, so just another block or so.” <br/>“We?” Bakugou asked, “So are the girls yours then?” <br/>“Oh, no!” Kirishima said with a laugh, “Sorry, force of habit. No, I don’t have adog of my own, but I want one! All the dogs belong to my clients.” <br/>Bakugou hummed his acknowledgement as they continued to walk along. He locked that information away in his brain; he would be revisiting that in the future.  <br/>Kirishima’s voice broke his inner thoughts. “Well, here we are!” He said, pointing ahead of them at a small beige apartment complex surrounded by trees. The dogs excitedly rushed forward, pulling on their leashes to be let go. Bakugou walked Denki in the front doors behind Kirishima and up the two flights of stairs to his door. Bakugou gently put Denki back on all fours, and stood up to face Kirishima.  <br/>Kirishima smiled at him. “Hey man, I just wanted to say thanks again; it was really awesome that you did all this for me. Is there anything else I can do to show you my appreciation?” <br/>Bakugou blushed and turned his head to the side, trying not to get caught in Kirishima’s gorgeous smile. “Well, I guess there is one thing you could do for me.” <br/>“Really? Awesome! You name it, bro!” <br/>Bakugou took a deep breath and locked eyes with his crush.  <br/>“Go on a date with me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow, suuuuuper long chapter (sorry guys) Hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ch. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 4 </p><p>Bakugou was a nervous wreck, wathcing as Ochako wracked through his closet for the perfect date attire. Kirishima’s bright blushing face was still ingrained in his brain. The redhead had stuttered for a few minutes after his question before frantically nodding his approval. Even Momo and Jirou yipped enthusiastically in support of the idea. Bakugou would remember that beautiful, shy smile forever.  <br/>“All Might’s sake, Bakugou, for having fashion designers for parents, you sure dress like crap...almost like you’re always at a gym or something.” <br/>He deadpanned at her for the terrible joke, and she giggled. She pulled out a pair of dark- wash blue jeans and a tight white V-neck. “Here, throw these on while I get the door. That’s either the back-up I called, or the pizza guy...” <br/>“Pizza? I’m going to dinner for my date, why would you order pizza?” <br/>Ochako made an exasperated snorting sound. “Not everything is about you, queen. It’s for me!” <br/>Bakugou rolled his eyes and pulled the white T over his head. He silently wondered if a certain redhead would be taking it back off again later. He blushed furiously and started trying to fix his hair as his two guests walked into the bedroom.  <br/>Trailing behind Uraraka was their mutual friend, Tenya Iida. He was a tall, broad shouldered man with a no-nonsense attitude, which only irked Bakugou about half the time. Iida wasn’t the best person to ask for help with dates, but he was great with hair. Bakugou had agreed with his coworker that a new hairstyle might help catch and keep his date’s attention, so there was no better person to ask then Iida. <br/>Iida circled around to stand in front of Bakugou. Giving his glasses a quick adjustment on his nose, he greeted the blonde rather formally. “Good evening Bakugou, you’re looking well. I trust work is bus-” <br/>“Iida, love, no one cares about work. Just focus on the hair,” Ochako snickered as she caught the annoyed expression on Bakugou’s face. <br/>“Ah, right then. Any ideas on what you’d like to do with your hair?” <br/>Bakugou turned to Uraraka, who gave him a nod and a thumbs up as she stuffed a greasy slice of pepperoni in her mouth. Bakugou smirked, turning back to Iida and said, “Do your thing man- make me look hot.” <br/>_____________________________________________________________ <br/>“Tetsutetsu! Help me man! This dude is an Adonis, and I don’t want to look like a fresh pile of dog crap by comparison!” Kirishima whined to his friend, who busted a gut laughing.  <br/>“Dude, you’re gonna be fine! The dude already likes you, right? So don’t try so hard.” <br/>Kirishima blushed and tried to straighten a wrinkle on his button-down polo.  <br/>“Do you think this color is okay? I might have another polo somewh-” <br/>“Kiri-dude, the color looks great. Pink is a very manly color, plus it brings out your eyes, and makes it 10 times more obvious when you’re flustered!” <br/>“Dude!” Kirishima whined, blushing again and punching his buddy’s shoulder. <br/>“Alright alright, let’s finish this look off with these awesome jeans and get you off on your fantasy date there, Cinderella!” <br/>Kirishima laughed and quickly put on his favorite black skinny jeans. He looked in the mirror with a triumphant smile.  <br/>“Awesome! I think I’m good- thanks so much for helping me man.” <br/>“Anything for my best bro!” He turned and yelled down the hall, “Alright Kendo, we’re off sweetie!” When no dog came to greet them, they both went into the living room to look for her. <br/>There they found her curled up sweetly on the floor in front of the front window, her beautiful fur catching the sun and giving her the gorgeous Irish Setter glow that Tetsu loved. She opened an eye when she heard them approach, but otherwise didn’t move. When they stepped closer, they realized that there was a tiny, furry Deku fluff ball nestled into her side, fast asleep. The boys couldn’t stop the string of ‘awww’s!’ and the quick pictures they snapped. <br/>“Well shoot, I don’t want to bother them,” Tetsutetsu remarked, looking unsure.  <br/>“Do not worry. I will watch them for you,” a gentle voice spoke behind them.  <br/>Kirishima smiled and turned to see his roommate also admiring the snoozing pups.  <br/>“Thanks Todo, you’re the best man!” <br/>“Not quite yet- here,” the boy said holding something out to Kiri. He realized quickly that it was his roommates very expensive leather jacket. “To complete the look.” <br/>“To-Todoroki! Dude!” Kirishima was at a loss; He tackled his roommate in a bear hug. Todoroki smiled and said softly, “Go get him, Red.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! Look at all of these great friends, helpin their buddies land a date =^-^=</p><p>More to come!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 5 </p><p>Bakugou stood at the door to Kirishima’s apartment and waited. He could hear excited whispering and soft yipping on the other side as footsteps approached. As the door opened, Bakugou  was blown away at the sight before him. Kirishima looked incredibly edgy, black skinny jeans hugging his hips tightly and a soft pink tank top with a ritzy looking leather jacket draped around his broad shoulders. Bakugou released a breath he hadn’t noticed he’d been holding and smirked as he watched Kirishima’s eyes drink him in.  <br/>“Hey,” he said breathily, “you look great.” <br/>“You don’t look so bad yourself, hot stuff,” Kirishima said with a bright red glow to his cheeks. “Your hair looks amaing.”  <br/>Now it was Bakugou’s turn to blush, as Kirishima continued to greedily stare at Bakugou’s skin tight T and dark jeans. He pretended to clear his throat, and held his hand out to the redhead. <br/>“Shall we go?” <br/>“Yeah! Just a sec-” Kiri said turning to his roommate in the doorway. “Thanks again, Todoroki. I’ll see you later?” <br/>Todoroki nodded and turned to Bakugou. “Please take care of my friend. He is sweet and kind, and I will not tolerate any one who hurts him. Can you promise he will return smiling?” <br/>Kirishima was stunned “T-Todoroki,  w-” <br/>“It’s okay, Kirishima,” Bakugou said gently linking their arms and facing the boy with the bi-colored hair.  <br/>“Todoroki, was it? I can’t speak for Kirishima, and I have no control over his body, but I can tell you that I feel very strongly for Kirishima, and I would never do anything to hurt him intentionally. I love his smile, and I aim to see it as often as I can.”  <br/>Todoroki gave a nod of approval and smiled as he held out his hand to the blonde, which Bakugou proudly shook.  <br/>After closing the door and heading down the sidewalk, Kirishima spoke. “Well, that was ...so bizarre,” he laughed. “I’m sorry, he’s not normally like that.” <br/>“You don’t have to fuckin’ apologize. Shows you have good friends who care about you.” <br/>Kirishima nodded, smiling to himself. “So...you love my smile, huh?” <br/>“Fuck off...’s cute as hell.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one's short and sweet- Stay tuned for the last chapter and a precious ending!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ch. 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 6 <br/>5 months had passed since that date, and Bakugou’s mundane routine had changed for the better. He got up every morning to run to his now boyfriend’s new business, Kiri’s Puppy Pals Playground. Kirishima’s business had become so popular and busy that he needed to recruit others to help. In fact, Bakugou had started working at the gym only on weekends so he could work with Kirishima all week, and many of their friends had done the same. Now, Bakugou and Kirishima would go on runs with the pups every morning, and then come back for play time. Denki had quickly adopted Bakugou as his favorite, and many of the other dogs would snuggle into his side to get their fur brushed or for naps.  <br/>The playground would be closed this weekend for a fun event Kiri liked to call, ‘Puppy’s Parent Playdate and Picnic,” a chance for the various dog owners to all get together to meet and play with their furry friends. Todoroki was kind enough to pay for the catering of the event, and Iida had generously paid for a band to come and entertain the crowd.  <br/>Bakugou filled a plate and stood beside his boyfriend who was sitting on top of a picnic table. The redhead was smiling admiringly at the dogs. Currently, Momo and Jirou were snoozing peacefully under a tree near their mommy, Tsuyu Asui, who was listening to Ochako tell a very animated story. Tetsutetsu was play- wrestling on the ground with Denki, while his sister, Kendo, gave her daddy kisses and barks of encouragement to help him win. Sero’s owner, Shinsou, was laughing at Aoyama’s astounded expression as Sero gave Mina kisses, which she allowed, and even snuggled into him.  <br/>Bakugou wrapped an arm around his redhead. “Having a good time babe?” he asked.  <br/>“Mhmm,” Kirishima sighed, contentedly leaning into his boyfriend. “This is more than I ever could have hoped for. My heart is so full.” <br/>“Is it too full for me to squeeze in a little something more?” <br/>Kirishima turned to him with a confused smile. “Huh? What do you me-” Kirishima fell into an astonished silence as Bakugou tugged gently on a bright red leash and a beautiful golden retriever trotted around to the other side of the table and stood, wagging it’s tail at Kirishima’s feet. Kirishima turned to Bakugou for confirmation, and Bakugou chuckled.  <br/>“I remember you saying how much you wanted a dog of your own, so yeah. It’s yours.” <br/>Kirishima’s eyes began to water. “My God Katsuki, this is amazing! I can’t believe you did this for me! Does he have a name??” <br/>“Yep, and her name is Red Riot.”  <br/>Kirishima knelt in front of the big furry dog and cried tears of joy, enthusiastically wrapping his arms around her neck. Red Riot barked excitedly, and licked the side of her daddy’s face, just as happy. Kirishima pulled away to take a good look at his new friend when he noticed something on her collar. Next to her name tag sat a small golden key. Kirishima turned it over in his hand, and looked back to Bakugou. “What’s this?” <br/>Bakugou gave Kirishima a knowing look, and waited.  <br/>Kirishima’s eyes went wide, and he looked back at the key in his hand. “Yo-you mean...?” <br/>“Yeah- I want you to move in with me. What do you say love?” <br/>Kirishima smiled sweetly and held the tiny key close to his heart. He laughed as Red Riot licked his cheek again and barked. He patted her side and asked her, “What do you think girl? Do you wanna have two daddies?” <br/>Riot barked her approval empathically, and Kirishima smiled brighter than the sun.  <br/>“Well you heard the little lady- Let's do this!” ~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Any comments or suggestions are welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter 1 is complete! Keep reading for more fluff and sweet boys :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>